Cinderella
by Anime lover0331
Summary: This brings in most things from a Disney Classic Cinderella, with a twist of Vampire Knight. Yes its a Kaname Yuuki pairing :D Yuuki is the mistreated Cinderella and Kaname is her wonderful Prince:D lets see how this ends
1. Set Up of the Story

**(This is my first attempt at doing chapters so please bare with me as this might not turn out good) This is a version of Cinderella with a twist of a bloody couple Kaname and Yuuki. The set up is this: **

**Yuuki- Cinderella (of course)**

**Ruka- Evil Step-sister number 1**

**Rima- Evil Step sister number 2**

**Kisa- Evil Step mother (I didn't think Kaien Cross would do good for this since he's not a girl, well he sometimes acts like one but he isn't)**

**Kaname- The Prince (well very obvious)**

**Haruka- Prince's father**

**Juuri- Prince's mother**

16 year old Yuuki woke up in the middle of nowhere, storm flying past her as if she was not even there. She looked around but saw nothing but pure white, no colors what so ever. All of the sudden a thirst for blood came. With nothing around her she ran and ran till she found a small village of humans. Quickly she grabbed a young girl who looked delicious and pierced her neck with her fangs. The young girl was quickly drained of all her blood. Yuuki had little memory just before a few minutes ago but she did remember she was a vampire, pureblood at that. She really didn't want to have to deal with a soon-to-be level E so she just drained the girl, the suffering of a level E was worst than dying. After she disposed of the girl she stumbled into another town in front of a house and collapsed. The next morning a women came out of her house and seen the girl lying down in the snow and dragged her into her house. At first Yuuki thought the family was nice so she decided to live with them. A year later it all changed, Yuuki was now a slave to the Aido family.


	2. Daily Life in the Aido Household

Hey, this is of course chapter two of Cinderella. Hope you liked the idea. I got the idea of doing a small person who doesn't matter that goes to a queen or princess from VampireMaddy's Prince and the Pauper. It was cute and one of my favorite. Please read on I'm trying to do updates fast for the readers are happy, yeah I know I probly don't even have any, oh well. PLEEEASE REVIEW. All credit of VK is to Matsuri Hino and I have no idea who did Cinderella so I'm just saying Disney

"YUUKI, where are you!" Kisa screamed from her room on the first floor of her 3 story house.

Yuuki sighed as she put the filthy and torn rag back into the soapy bucket, trying to set it in the bucket for she wouldn't splash herself.

"Coming mother" Yuuki scrambled down to the second floor then down to the first floor as quickly as her boney legs could carry her.

She appeared in the doorway of her mother's bedroom. Her dress was old covered in dirt, ripped and patched with poor stitching, and no shoes at all. Her skin was covered in dirt and her hair looked black even though it was a beautiful chocolate color, with so many tangles that her hair that was normally down to her butt was just past her shoulders.

"I'm hungry! Go cook me 3 scrambled eggs, bacon fried just to perfection, and fresh orange juice."

Rima walked down from her room on the second story in a baby blue dress, that she always wore, yet the material use was so good it looked brand-new. Just beside Rima was Ruka playing with her long golden hair. Both of the sisters were in 3 inch high heels. Never did they have to do work in their lives. Before Yuuki came along they hired maids left and right. One messed up one single thing they fired them. They gladly fired all maids when Yuuki did all the hard labor for free.

"Oh Yuuki, eggs, bacon, and orange juice sound wonderful. Make me a plate just like mothers" Rima and Ruka said right as Cinderella was about to scream.

Every day it was the same thing for all three of them.

"Yes ma'am."

Yuuki ran to the kitchen and started to cook the eggs, fry the bacon and squeeze the oranges.

"Every day it's the same thing, and I rarely get time to even sleep" complained the tired girl.

After 30 minutes of Yuuki slaving over a stove she set the plates. She carefully set a blue paisley plate on her head then occupied her hands with two sun yellow plates.

First she went to Rima and Ruka with their plates, then to her step-mother.

When finished serving everyone she went back upstairs to finish scrubbing the wooden floors. When completed the whole third floor meaning scrubbing waxing and everything else she went to the second and first floor and did the same thing.

"Yuuki go out back and feed all the animals! They haven't been fed since two days ago." Rima yelled from the living room trying not to mess up her nails that were still wet from the nail polish.

She walked out through the backdoor and went to the feed shed.

"Mother I want a horse yes Rima. Mother I want a sheep yes Ruka. So on with animals. They now have over 30 animals that are large sized animals no cute bunny easy to take care of. We have 15 horses, 10 sheep and 5 cows. Who has to do ALL the work? Not them," Yuuki fed all the animals, each having a different amount because of one thing or another. She'd play around with some of them and make sure that they were all okay.

Yuuki got done with the animals then walked back inside to do more endless chores. The same thing happened everyday in the Aido household, Ruka and Rima got off doing nothing but whatever they wanted and Yuuki did all the work to cooking and cleaning to washing every bodies hair.


	3. What's this? A Royal Invite?

Yuuki just woke up from her four hours of sleep she got every day.

She went down stairs to get her cleaning supplies when she heard a knock on the door. Setting down her equipment quickly she rushed to the door, trying to pat off the dirt on her dress, to make herself look somewhat presentable.

Yuuki opened the door, and to her surprise she seen one of the royal servants holding out a letter with the royal seal on it.

Yuuki quickly bowed "Thank you." The servant walked to the next door and did the same thing.

She shut the door and right after that Rima and Ruka were right behind her.

"What's that" Rima demanded grabbing it from her hands.

"Something of such good quality shouldn't be wasted on a girl like you, Mother!" Ruka stated, peering over Rima's shoulder to read the letter from the palace.

Kisa came from her still dark room with curlers in her hair.

"What do you girls want? I was curling my hair and you know I hate being interrupted while I am doing this" Kisa looked at the letter and her eyes widened as if she seen a million dollar bill.

"Royal letter what does it say?" Kisa rushed over to her daughters.

"King Haruka Kuran and Queen Juuri Kuran are holding a ball for Prince Kaname Kuran. It is tomorrow night at the palace; all girls are invited, classic ball with dress. The girl who the prince likes the most will be crowned the princess." Rima read the letter out loud to her mother and to Yuuki.

"Girls go start getting ready, put on your most expensive dress on and all the details." Kisa ran into her room and started getting ready herself.

"Mother, may I come? I may not have anything nice right now but I have cloth up in my room and I will be able to make a dress and everything, please let me go." Yuuki pleaded to her mother.

Kisa looked at her adopted daughter and grinned, "Yuuki, you may go if: you scrub all the floors, wax all the floors, sweep all the dirt out of the house, wash all the animals, shear the sheep, and clip all their hooves, if you still have time by tomorrow, and your dress is all done you may go to the ball." Kisa snickered, knowing that the girl couldn't do all of this by tomorrow night.

Yuuki ran back to her supplies and started working on it. She worked all through the night and she was done by the next day, but right when her family was leaving for the ball.

"Good-bye Yuuki"


	4. Will she go?

Chapter 4 of Cinderella Enjoy: D

Yuuki sighed as she realized that she was too late, all night of cleaning just wasted.

She walked to the backyard to the animals and sat down on a log by the horses. A horse came up to her and pushed her trying to get them up. She looked up and seen one of her favorite horses, Shiki.

Shiki was a Persian who was a rare color for the breed. He was 3 different colors the head and neck part of him was black and white pinto. The middle part of his body was brown pinto. The back part of his body was an orange pinto, and his mane was a golden color. Persians were never pinto colored let alone 3 different colors just on the body and a golden mane.

"Shiki I bet you would like to go to the ball too" Yuuki laughed, she was really talking to a horse. "Oh I wish I could go, I've always wanted to dance with a man, and Prince Kaname would be just amazing.

"But you can my dear Yuuki!" a poof of smoke came out of nowhere then there was a women who was flying right in front of her.

"Who are you?" Yuuki jumped backwards away from the strange woman.

"I'm your fairy godmother young child! Now you want to go to the ball? Okay let's do it. 'Crimson fire gowns, dancing walls and tablets of love" the godmother stood back as everything started to spin and after everything stopped everything was different.

Yuuki's hair was now brushed and put up on the top of her head in a pretty bun, her old dress was now a long flowing, crimson colored ball gown covered in small jewels. She had on jewels that matched the crimson in her dress and a hair pin that was a circle crimson colored. Her shoes where a deep red, darker then the crimson color she was wearing. Shiki was now a human the coach man, the other horses where now all equipped with carriage gear and some of the fruits out in the garden where a lovely carriage.

"This is wonderful" Yuuki cried out in glee.

"This is only wonderful till the clock strikes 1 am, that's when the ball end and everyone has to leave. Now leave my dear girl its 5 and the ball has started you only have 8 hrs left of the ball."

With that Yuuki got in the carriage and left for the ball and got there in 10 minutes.


	5. Is it like every fairy tale?

Cinderella chapter 5 enjoy: D

Yuuki got out of the carriage and watched it park off at the side of the building. From where she was standing she could hear the music playing.

Yuuki breathed in and went to flatten the dress out when she felt a bump at her side. She looked down and seen a small pocket that held a blood tablet case.

Smiling she took a few and walked in. Yuuki smiled as she seen what everything looked like inside. It was like she walked into a wonderland.

Prince Kaname walked over to her smiling and held out his hand "Care to dance my lady" Kaname spoke in a gentle voice. To Yuuki his voice sounded like an angels singing.

She nodded breathing out letting the smell of tablet out, which to a human smells like nothing. Kaname's eyes lit up a bit then went back to his dull color eyes.

Yuuki and Kaname danced for a while then he finally spoke up, "Are you one of us?" his sweet face went to a stricter face.

From the very moment she seen him, she could tell he was a vampire of high rankings, a pureblood. Just about then she felt a hand go into her pocket and pull out the tablets and took one, keeping the tablet box. "Guess that was my answer, now my next question is, are you Yuuki?"

Just then the clock struck 1 and Yuuki's eyes looked sad as she ran to the side of the palace getting all the horses.

Getting on Shiki and tying a rope to all the horses and mainly to Shiki she rode all the way home.

When she got home her family was already asleep so she snuck up to her room and cried herself to sleep, thinking about Prince Kaname. Her mind still twirling with question, mainly how did he guess her name, she never knew him.

Though some how she felt like she knew him before not just before she woke up in the middle of nowhere but before all her memories were gone. The next big question was when she danced past the king and queen they looked surprised and shocked, as if they knew her.

Then it hit her there was a rumor that started around the time she got in the city that there was a lost Princess. Yuuki Kuran did sound right in her mind.


	6. Looking for the Lost Princess

Cinderella Chapter 6 enjoy: D

The next morning Yuuki woke up and started doing chores, but they weren't the cleanest she's ever done.

When her mother came out for the morning her hair was all on one side of her head leaving a part of her neck bare.

Yuuki gulped, remembering how hard it was to resist even though she had lived without tablets since she got here but when she got them last night she was hungry now.

'Oh yeah, Kaname took my tablets last night' Yuuki thought hungrily.

Mean while at the palace the royal family was talking about the girl that captivated the whole ball last night.

"Mother, Father, she looked just like her! Besides she was a vampire to! The problem is I have no idea where she lives; I only have her tablet box. I just need to get her here or at least alone and see what I can do. I feel like she's the true Yuuki Kuran." Kaname stated trying to convince his parents to let him go out and look for this girl.

They finally agreed after him repeating himself a million times.

The next day he went out to every house looking for the any girl who looked like her and recognized the tablet box. He had done it all day and not one match yet and all his hope was going away. There was one house left and it was Yuuki's house.

Inside the Aido house hold Yuuki was by the front door scrubbing the floor when there was a knock on the door.

"Yuuki get the door! Now you deal with whoever it is" Kisa yelled from her room. Ruka and Rima were in their rooms sleeping like hogs. Outside Kaname heard someone yell Yuuki and his hopes were raised up a bit.

Yuuki opened the door and her mouth dropped, "Prince Kaname." Kaname got out the tablet box and showed this to her.

"Do you recognize this?" Yuuki nodded.

"It's mine from the ball last night" Yuuki touched the box, to her surprise it was warm from being in his hand so long.

'Two things down, she looks like her, knows the box, now is her name Yuuki?' Kaname though a smiling slowly appearing on his face.

"Lastly, is your name Yuuki?" her mouth opened slowly "Yes" she barely even had any voice left.

"Come with me Yuuki, I have news that you need to know" Kaname said leading Yuuki out of the house and into the carriage, shutting the door behind her.

Kisa heard the door shut "Yuuki who was that?" when no one answered for a long time she finally came out and seen Yuuki's bucket laying the middle of the floor.

She rushed to the door or opened it, looking outside she seen the carriage riding off with Yuuki in it.

"COME BACK HERE NOW YUUKI!" she yelled with rage waking up her daughters making them come out and yell for Yuuki to come back to.

Yuuki heard them yelling but just ignored them as they rode away to the palace.


	7. Found You At Last

Cinderella Chapter 7 Enjoy: D

Yuuki looked over to her right and seen Prince Kaname looking out of the window.

"What do you want from me, Lord Kaname Kuran," her eyes hardened, becoming serious.

"Lord? Since when am I considered a Lord? I'm only a prince" a chuckle escaped his mouth making it seem a bit awkward for a minute till Yuuki spoke up again.

"As you have most likely already figured out by the tablets, that you so rudely kept from me all this time, it was like cruelty. I am a vampire, and you are the so rare very purebloods, who should be feared by all vampires and no human doesn't drool over you let alone not know about you. Anyone but another pureblood them self doesn't address a pureblood as Lord. Your parents are purebloods as well, I could smell it. I had to call you Prince Kaname in front of my so called family because they don't know how the vampires work let alone know about them. Now, tell me what you want. Oh, I hope this helps you understand a bit, I don't fear purebloods or the senate. I will not bow down to you!" her voice became louder and fiercer in the end.

For the first time in his life Lord Kaname was stunned, a girl, let alone a vampire of lower rankings yelled at him and told him she didn't fear him. He was still for a long time.

"I need to talk to you and you might want to know about it. Besides it looks from your family that they made you bitter." Kaname's voice didn't sound a bit mean but more concerned and caring.

He didn't like that his sister was treated this way for so long and oh how he longed for her return.

He remembered the night her mother had to lock away her vampire senses, her mother was very ill when that happened for a while, taking up so much energy just to do that most of the towns people though she was going to die.

Yuuki sighed; he had figured her out that the act was only because of her family.

When she first got there she was sweet to her family, and thought that the work was temporary.

"What a smart boy. You know this was never the true me. I guess purebloods are the best." Yuuki looked at him and realized he was the prince she was waiting for.

She unintentionally leaned into him and started dozing off; the thumping of the carriage was lulling her to sleep. Kaname didn't mind one bit, he actually wanted this to happen again for so long.

He had found the lost princess. When they got to the palace he carried her into a spare room and laid her down. Sleeping during the day was as mandatory as a human sleeping during the night. Sitting down in the seat next to the bed he realized by how deep she was sleeping she didn't get enough sleep and she went to bed during the night.

Living with humans who nothing about vampires must have been hard, from sleeping 12 hours during the day to sleeping 3 hours during the night. She was living the life of a human; the hardest thing for a vampire.

Kaname fell asleep somehow while she was asleep and woke up when the night fell, and so did Yuuki. Sitting up she stretched and noticed the lord looking out the window.

"Hello, Lord Kaname" he looked over at the girl and smiled.

"Do you feel any better with more than 3 hours of sleep?" Yuuki laughed and nodded.

Thinking about it she did realize that she wasn't tired like she always was.

Kaname looked at her and his eyes stricken "Now Yuuki, do you remember anything before two years ago?"


	8. Secrets Revealed

Cinderella Story

Chapter 8

Secrets Revealed?

"Bits and pieces, I feel like a jigsaw puzzle with missing links all over. Almost enough to get the picture, but at the same time not enough to get anything. All I know for sure is that I'm a vampire, and even now I'm starting to question that." Yuuki's eyes started to cloud over while she tried to think about what she knew.

Kaname looked over at her, his eyes filled with sympathy, wondering how she would take the news.

"Yuuki, your past is filled with small voids, leaving you questioning what you are. I can give you your answers with a small price. Your past is filled with blood and tainted memories, are you sure you want that?" For the first time in years Kaname was acting for and on someone else. He didn't care what others said, what he said was absolute.

Her eyes widen at what the young prince said. He could give her the missing links she needed. Yuuki then remembered he said that it was stained in blood. Though even with this information she agreed. "Yes, but please help me through."

Her small façade against the prince was slowly vanishing.

"For you to take this path there is no turning back." Kaname warned. She nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for whatever to happen. That's when it happened, Kaname Kuran bit Yuuki.

Memories flooded back into Yuuki like blood flavored water.

Juuri crying as she sealed her powers.

Haruka fighting against Rido, to save her.

Her being pulled away from Kaname right before she blacked out.

All of it fled back into her memory.

"Brother? Kaname?" Slowly she formed the words in her mouth.

"Yuuki, do you remember?" his eyes were filled with hope. He just returned everything that was taken from her when she was little. "Will you return? To the palace, father, mother, and me? We have all missed you dearly"

Slowly but surely her head nodded, "Kaname, I want to go see mother and father."

She went to hug Kaname but when she tried she winced and moved back to her original place. A wave of concern washed over Kaname when he seen her actions.

"Are you alright?" he grabbed her arms to see what could possibly be wrong.

Along the whole length of her arm were bruises the size of quarters from the endless labor and whippings she received.

"Yuuki, who did this" Kaname's voice was border line from cracking.

"Brother it's nothing! I was just clumsy one day and fell down my stairs" she lied.

"This wouldn't happen from stairs. Did your step family abuse you?" Yuuki grimly nodded. His eyes lit up in fury as he slowly released her arms.

Kaname popped his head out of the wagon and barked his orders to the driver 'Head to the palace!' The driver named Hanabusa nodded and whipped the horses a bit to make them go a bit faster.

They arrived at the castle a short while later.


	9. Father Mother and Others

Mother Father and others

Chpt. 9

"Lord Kaname, your home and you have brought an" a man at the front door of the palace started, but stopped once he sniffed the air, "A pureblood. I thought only the Kuran clan lived any were near here."  
>"Hanabusa, you're correct, though this is Yuuki, the lost pureblood princess." Kaname stated no emotion on his face.<p>

"Brother who is this? He looks so familiar. Hanabusa Aido is that correct?" Yuuki tilted her head to the side trying to figure out where she knew him from.

Shock spread across Hanabusa's face mainly because of who it was but there was the fact she knew his full name. "Yes it is. Lord Kaname, Yuuki, please come in."

Yuuki and Kaname walked into the throne room slowly. Yuuki looked around with wide eyes, jewel and such sparkled from the walls. Beautiful canvases filled with master creations covered one wall which was more than one hundred feet wide and long. The floor had shiny tiles that you could see your reflection in better then a mirror, but at the same time they were colored so you could see nothing. The ceiling had a mural the size of Honolulu Hawaii.

At the front of the room sat two large seats lined with pure gold. Though the prettiest thing in the room was the King and Queen of the kingdom, Queen Juuri's hair sparkled as if it was the ocean and the dress she wore was made of fine silk, lined with satin colored gold and white.

King Haruka's attire was a bit simpler but still just as stunning; crown made of gold and jade. Cape lined with satin, pants stained a brilliant blue. Shoes made with the finest leather, but they had a simple feel to them. These were the king and queen of the land.

"Mother, father, I have brought Yuuki back home to us. I have found her at last, the lost princess is found. I say we hold a ball for her, and then state the marriage of the two of us." For the first time in many years, Kaname Kuran smiled. He had his love back in his arms.

Yuuki bowed to her parents. Even though they may be her parents, she really doesn't know them.

"Yuuki come hear dear" Juuri motioned for her daughter to come. Slowly Yuuki walked up to her parents.

"Hello….mother…..father…" her voice held uncertainty in it as she spoke.

Juuri got up and hugged her daughter. "We missed you so much. It pained us to have to let you go, but your uncle still wanted to kill you then. Thankfully we got rid of him, but by that time it was too late to track you down. We held the ball in hope to find you, and we did" she finally let go and Yuuki tried to regain her breath. "How do you like the sound of the ball and the two announcements?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Yuuki leaned into Kaname; getting use to him was nice. Yuuki wouldn't mind getting married to him one bit.

"Then it's set. Invitations are send out tonight, the ball is held tomorrow." Haruka stated with a smile on his face.


	10. Preperations

Preparations and Blood Lust

Chpt 10

You are invited to the Royal Palace.

When: January 31, 1937

Where: Royal Palace - Center of the Kingdom

Time: 5:00 P.M

Reason: Gather for royal announcements

Attire: Black Tie/Elegant

Please come, this will shock you.

The letter stated the needed information. Copies were sent all over the kingdom to every house, poor or rich it had no difference. By morning every house had this, when the ball started people would be lining up for the royal family.

"Yuuki come dear. We need to get you fitted into a dress for tonight. We can't let you wear those rags, and when we can proper etiquette will be taught." Juuri rushed her daughter into the fitting room.

Yuuki's resistance could be heard all over the palace.

"Mother loosen up, I would like to breathe" Yuuki pleaded trying to get away from her mother.

"I'm sorry dear, I forget your not use to this. Should I go get Kaname? Would you like him to come?" trying to help, Juuri figured that Kaname might be help in this situation, but Yuuki shook her head 'no'.

After a few hours of pain staking labor, the fitting was done, the design of the dress was chosen, now all that was left was the color.

"Yuuki what would you like the color to be?" the head seamstress asked her.

"Let Kaname choose it. I'd like him to have a part of this." A wide smile spread across the young vampire's face. The seamstress nodded and walked off to find the young lord.

Just then Yuuki's world went red; she realized she hadn't had food since a few days ago. Falling to the ground and went into a fetal position was the only thing Yuuki could think of doing.  
>When she went to the ground she knocked over the stool making a loud bang, which was heard through half the palace. A waitress came into the room in a panic trying to figure out what was wrong. After a minute she figured out what was wrong and grabbed a tablet box out of her jacket and threw it to Yuuki. Desperate for blood tablets she scrambled to the packet and dumped half of it into her mouth.<p>

"Yuuki-sama are you alright?" just about then more workers plus her mother came into the room.

"Yuuki!" Juuri ran to her daughter's side in a rush.

By then Yuuki's thirst was satisfied for now and she slowly got up from the ground and regain her old spot on a stool.

"Sorry mother, I hadn't gotten any blood since a few days ago. Kaname took my only tablets I had and I haven 't been able to get them back since" Yuuki stated and looked around then dismissed everybody back to their jobs.

"Yuuki, when we sent you away we only gave you one pocket of pills. How were you able to last?" curiosity started to spark the queen. It was true they gave the young vampire only a half filled pocket of tablets when they left her stranded in the middle of waste lands.

"I had one every year on my birthday. Since I wasn't use to them regularly like normal vampires are, I could last long periods of time without the need of it. When I first woke up though, I grabbed a young girl, and bit her. Though I killed her, somehow knowing that she would turn to a level E in the end, so killing her would be easier. Though later in life I knew I was a noble vampire, or that's what I thought." Yuuki tried to explain the best she could to her mother.

By this time word had spread to the other half of the palace and Kaname and the head seamstress came rushing in.

"Yuuki, are you alright. I heard that you fell from your stool in pain. What happened?" Kaname asked with worry trying to calm himself down to no avail.

"I hadn't had blood in a few days since I forgot to get a new thing of blood tablets. One of the waitresses came in and gave me a few to pacify it for a while." She yet again explained. "Have you chosen a color, or have you not been told yet?" she tried to change the subject.

"Yes I have but it will remain a secret for everyone but the tailors till the reveal of it. Here take my box of tablets, I don't need them very often, besides you're more unstable and will need them more often then I will." Kaname took a pack of tablets out of his pockets and threw them to the expecting girl.

"We have 30 minutes till the ball starts, we need everybody ready for the opening doors at 5" Seiren stated as she passed the doorway.

Everybody left to get ready from there.

Kaname went back to his room to get prepared, anxious for Yuuki's reveal and all.

Yuuki went to her room to find the dress waiting for her to get it on.

Juuri went to her room almost done with everything.

Haruka was prepared for everything so he was helping set up.

The workers and such were doing the finishing touches to the palace before doors open in 20 minutes.

God that was my longest one I think! The ball is in the next chapter! Can't wait to describe every body's attire… well not every body...That would be way too many people! Review please. Shout out to Virginia Deniard, who is the only reason I am updating fast. She has motivated me to continue writing this story. I only have a few more chapters left in it. You know the ball, the marriage and all then poofs its over. Read my other stories, even though I only have like 4 others. One is a vampire knight one; it's my first one so it sucks. I have a Shugo Chara one I need to update, based on the movie The Vow, and a Spirited Away one that may or may not be a one shot, just depends on how motivated people get me. This one was constantly being told to update by my friend Virginia Deniard as said above, she is the reason it's being updated as fast as this story is being updated. Read my other stories and review please! I like reading the reviews, they help me go faster. I love PM(s) they help me see reviews faster than I would on my own! Ty again for all my reviewers, not just Virginia but the others...My internet is currently out for some odd reason so I can't go check and the only one I could find on my history was Virginia, in my later chapters I hope to get other people in my little…well big author notes down here. Oh yeah I own N.O.T.H.I.N.G. I do plan on making a fanfiction on a few of these listen mangas/animes:

Honey X Honey Drops –Manga

Rhapsody in Heaven –Manga

Kyou Koi wo Hajimemasu –Manga

Kaichou wa Maid-sama –Both

Special A –Both

Shugo Chara –Both

Vote one which one you would like to have first!

Review

V


	11. The Ball

The Ball

Chpt. 11

Yuuki walked farther into her room and slowly touched the dress that waited on the porcelain manikin. The silk was soft, diamonds elegant, and the color vibrant.

The dress was almost to the ground, but just far enough up so you could move without tripping over the gown and see her shoes. The dress was a deep crimson color. The trim of the dress was lined with accenting crimson hued gems with a slight strip of gold along the bottom. The gold was real, but thin enough for it could move easily. Sleeves were just past her shoulders and there was slight gold lining there as well. In the middle of the dress was pattern acting like a belt. There was a slight up around the neck so her necklace would show.

On the neck of the manikin was a pearl and crimson gem necklace. On the desk next to the dress were pearl earrings.

At the bottom of the dress were heels about 3 inches. Open toed shoes with about a 3 inch band across the foot and the top of the foot mostly open. They were just a bit darker than the crimson dress.

There was a headband that was black and had a red bow on the top with a pearl in the center of the bow.

To the side of the room was a servant to do her hair and help her into the dress.

Yuuki started to put on the dress and fully put all her accessories on. By the time she got everything on there was about 10 minutes till the door opened. From then there was about another 10 minutes till her and Kaname walked out.

"Lady Yuuki please sit down while I do your hair. Your mother had picked out a hairstyle for you that everybody thinks will suit you well." The girl next to her said pulling out a chair.

Yuuki sat down and the young girl started to straighten her bangs and cut then a bit for they wouldn't be in her eyes. Then she started to curl/frizz the rest of her hair so it was about breast length.

When the stylist got finished her hair looked amazing. (Here's a link to a picture of her hair incase it got confusing imgres?hl=en&sa=X&biw=1024&bih=653&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=aARq7axtYS3OqM:&imgrefurl= tag/asian-women-perm-hairstyles/&docid=sExfh6x00K2SEM&imgurl= wp-content/uploads/2009/08/cool_asian_female_hairstyles_ &w=409&h=535&ei=7QG4T9uFAYSs8QTvsZG2Cg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=235&vpy=285&dur=5809&hovh=257&hovw=196&tx=82&ty=206&sig=112223779913568390695&page=2&tbnh=150&tbnw=109&start=21&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:21,i:203)

Yuuki couldn't believe that her ragged old hair was turned to something beautiful like this. She looked at the clock on the dresser and seen it was almost show time for her.

"Thank you very much for my hair." Yuuki thanked the girl and left to find Kaname.

Walking out of her room she decided to go towards Kaname's room to see what to do from here. On her way to his room her mother found her.

"Yuuki come one it's about show time. We're going to make a grand entrance at the main stair case. Your father and I will go out first then you and Kaname will do the same thing. Just follow what we do and you should be fine. Be careful these people can be cruel though" Juuri warned her daughter, then led her around to the top of the stair case off to the side a bit.

On the other side of the stair case Kaname and Juuri could be seen waiting to go on. Both side gave an ok sign and walked out to the center of the stair case. The crowd roared as the royal couple walked down the stairs to their seats.

Kaname gave and ok sign to Yuuki and she returned the same one and started to walk out towards the center of the stair case.

The crowd applauded a bit but then hushed whispers started.

The question the whole place wanted to know was: Who was this mystery girl?

"Quiet everybody" Haruka started as Kaname and Yuuki started to descend from the stairs and up to the front of the room next to the king and queen.

"As you all know this is Prince Kaname, and soon to be King. The young girl next to him is Yuuki, the lost princess. At the most recent ball we found her. Yuuki Kuran, ladies and gentlemen." Haruka explained.

Yuuki smiled and waved, then sat down the chair next to her mother and Kaname did the same but next to his father.

Whispers grew silent as everyone gaped in shock, but one group in the group was furious. The Aido Family.

"She is no 'lost princess' she is my adoptive daughter Yuuki Aido! She ran away a few days ago. We gave her food and shelter and return she cleaned the house for us occasionally. We asked little of her then she just ran away!" Kisa exclaimed in fury.

"We thank you for taking care of our daughter in our absence. We were having trouble in the palace a few years ago and she was sent out. On the way she was lost and fell into your hands. We no longer need you to take care of her." Juuri smiled to the head of the Aido family, not knowing what they did to her.

"Queen Juuri we assure of you that she is not your princess. We found her before you anything happened with the lost princess. Take a blood test she is not your girl." She tried to stay calm, but her patience was wearing thin.

"We will, actually. Please come this way" two doctors of the palace came and took Yuuki and Kisa to a room in the back and took the test.

While waiting for the results Kaname pulled his parents over to the side and started to talk to them.

"They abused Yuuki while she was in their care. I can show you the scrapes and bruises she has from them. See the way she came here compared to how they are dressed. She was all skin and bone. I put a small spell on her to cover them up. Even with her pureblood powers she was not able to heal quickly. The abuse was not occasional." Kaname stated.

The results came back.

"The results are negative. Yuuki is not a Aido, but she is a Kuran." The main doctor said and walked off.

"There you have it. Also the Aido clan is to be sent to jail for abuse of my daughter. We have proof of her being in pain. No reason can be said to take back this sentence. You will be in jail for the rest of your life. Guards seize them." Haruka demanded.

The Aido clan was arrested and the ball continued.

"Yuuki may I have this dance?" Kaname held his hand out to Yuuki and bowed like a gentleman.

Even though she didn't know how to dance she said yes and took his hand.

The music started and everybody danced throughout the night until Kaname pulled Yuuki to the top of the stair case and cut the music off, drawing attention to them.

"People of this fair kingdom please look up here for a second."Kaname started. "Yuuki and I have an important announcement. In about a month or so, Yuuki and I will be getting married" the announcement didn't come as a shock to the people.

For family to marry this wasn't unknown. Haruka and Juuri were siblings. The kingdom was always like this. Though there weren't many others like this, only a few others. Those few others were pureblood rulers. There were only about 5 others like this.


End file.
